Cold
by Rahillion
Summary: AkitoTohru songfic to Crossfade Cold. Contains some Akito OOCness.


**Disclaimer:** Unlike the great Natsuki Takaya-sama, I do not own Fruits Basket. The anime and manga sitting on my shelf is as close as I'm ever gonna be to owning it.

**Summary: **Akito/Tohru songfic to Crossfade "Cold". Contains some Akito OOC-ness.

**Genres: **Romance/General

**Authors Notes:** Neah...Just an idea I had to get out of my system. I love the Akito/Tohru pairing...And I know Akito and love don't seem to go togther, but still...Hope you like!

Be warned, this is my first Fruba songfic. And yes, I do know Akito's 'secret', but I mainly go by the anime. I like him better male. So please bear with it's crappiness. **This is told from Akito's point of view! With Akito OOC-ness! I tried my best to keep him in character...**

**-Cold-**

Sitting in the corner of my cold, dark room, I watch as you walk in. You sit and I look at your face.

_Looking back at me I see  
__That I never really got it right_

As much as you try to hide it, you look scared.

_I never stopped to think of you_

Almost as if you are afraid I'll hurt you like I've done others. Breaking their bones as I do their hearts. I feel as if they've disobeyed me.

_I'm always wrapped up in  
__Things I cannnot win_

Finding love and happiness when I can't.

"Konichi'wa, Akito-san." You say bowing, breaking my train of thought.

I look over at you, and I see your bright blue eyes glimmering brightly in the dark room. I think more as I look at your face.

I can hurt others, but I can't hurt you.

_You are the antidote that gets me by  
__Something strong  
__Like a drug that gets me high_

I feel strange as I think this, but I choose to ignore it for now. I have much more important things to deal with.

"Konichi'wa, Honda Tohru-san." I reply monotonely, no emotion in my voice or on my face.

I start to feel an emotion I rarely feel.

Fear.

I feel scared for what I have to tell you.

"Do you know why you're here, Honda-san?" I ask, trying to shrug off this feeling.

"No, Akito-san." You reply. I manage a small smirk.

"The reason I called you here, Honda-san..." I begin, "Is because I have something important to say..."

_What I really meant to say  
__Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
__I never meant to be so cold to you_

"What is it?" You ask. Your compassionate and caring nature is taking over.

I turn away and smile just a bit. That's just one of the many thing's I've heard about you from members of my family. Ever since you came into the Sohma's lives, nearly years ago, you've been one of the main topics. I hear everything about you, just by staring out of my open window in front of the yard.

They stand there and talk, not knowing I'm there and can hear every word they say. They say you are kind, caring, and accepting. In my thoughts, it is true. You are kind and caring. You've even accepted the filthy Cat.

But as I heard these things about you, in the days, weeks, and months, I slowly found you on my mind. You would never leave it. Then, just as you affected my mind, started to affect something others thought I never had.

My heart.

"Honda-san..." I say, turning back to you.

"Yes?" You respond, looking ready to help me.

"I have many things to tell you..."

_And I'm sorry about all the lies  
__Maybe in a different light  
__You could see me stand on my own again_

You look as if you're about to reply, but you stop when you see me slowly crawl towards you.

"I'm sorry..." I begin. You look confused.

"F-for what?" You ask. You look scared again.

"For everything."

_Cause now I can see  
__You were the antidote that got me by  
__Something strong like a drug that got me high_

Once again, your expression changes.

"When I came to the school that year Hatsuharu and Momiji started." I stated. "After I left the school, as Hatori drove me home, I sat in the back with Shigure...As I did...I proceeded to insult you."

You look slightly hurt by my comment.

"I called you stupid, and ugly...But now, sitting here before me, you are not." I stopped and sat in front of you. "I don't see an ugly girl in front of me."

"A-Akito-san?" You ask, surprised by my words.

"Instead, I see a bright and beautiful woman sitting before my eyes."

_What I really meant to say  
__Is I'm sorry for the way I am  
__I never meant to be so cold to you_

"Akito-san...I-I don't understand what you're saying..." You say as your shimmering blue eyes widen with wonder and surprise.

"You'll know when I tell you..." I reply. "Do you remember those few, short months ago? When you saw Kyo's true form? And when you came over after that...How I pulled your hair, abused you?"

With the same expression, you respond with a nod.

"I wanted to apologize..." I reply, resting my cold hand on her warm hand. "Knowing you had overcome the pain of Kyo's true form, I became angry...I lashed out...And I'm sorry."

_I never meant to be so cold_

"Akito-san..." You stammer. I can feel your hand shaking under mine.

"I didn't have the right to lash out at you like that...And so violently either..."

You look speechless. And I know why. Me, being the feared one, the violent one, and the most hated one, is actually trying to be nice. I don't really blame you. I'm quite shocked with myself also.

"Honda-san...Tohru...Why I wanted you to come here is because I'm sorry..."

_I never really wanted you to see  
__The screwed up side of me that I keep  
__Locked inside of me so deep  
__It always seems to get to me_

"I'm sorry for the way I am..."

"A-Akito-san..." You stammer again. Still, you looked shocked.

"My cold, horrible, heartless, selfish, uncaring, and harmful ways...I'm sorry...And it's because of you that I realized it...And another reason I wanted to see you was this..."

_I never really wanted you to go  
__So many things you should have known  
__I guess for me there's just no hope  
__I never meant to be so cold_

I gently grabbed your chin and brought it towards mine. And our lips met. I felt your soft warm ones upon my own.

It filled me with an emotion I never thought I could feel. I closed my eyes. And enjoyed the kiss.

I didn't know if you were feeling the same as I was, but when I opened my eyes, that look of surprise was gone.

Slightly out of breath, you smiled back at me, with that warm smile that always adorns your soft features.

"Tohru..." I said, taking her and pulling her close to me.

_What I really meant to say_

"As strange as this may sound coming from me..." I felt her slowly, almost hesitantly, wrap her arms around me. This interaction between us is very new.

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

"All of those months I heard the family talking about you...I found you never leaving my thoughts...Soon enough, you had already found a place in my heart...It was then I realized that I had found love...I actually loved somebody...And you were it..."

_I never meant to be so cold_

"Akito-san..." She said, looking up at me with those blue eyes. "You know what?"

_I never meant to be so cold_

"Yes?" I replied, smiling down at her, which was rather complicated for I never smiled.

_I never meant to be so cold_

"The same thing happened to me too." She smiled. "I would hear everyone say all of these horrible things about you...Even though you treated me the same, deep down, I knew you had some good in you...And the more I thought about you, the more I grew to love you, despite your tendancy to be cruel..."

What she told me, filled me with warmth. Never had I felt like this before.

"Ashiteru, Akito-san." Tohru said contently as she snuggled closer.

_I never meant to be so cold_

"Ashiteru, Tohru-kun..." I responed, holding her tight. I had never felt happier in my life. I might've lost some respect in the family, or made some hate me more than ever, but I don't care about that anymore. It wasn't important. The one that melted the ice around my heart, my Tohru, was.

"Ashiteru."

-The End-

There you have it. My sad attempt at an Akito/Tohru songfic.Reviews and Constructive Critisism would be nice.


End file.
